Users of handheld electronic devices with touch-sensitive displays often create and receive numerous calendar entries to help remind them about upcoming events. These calendar entries often contain a reminder or alert that is displayed to the user when a respective event is scheduled to occur some amount of time in the future (e.g., 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour, and the like). Users typically select the amount of time based on the lead time they need before the event or they simply choose a default value without considering how long it will take to reach an event on time. Thus, the reminder or alert is provided based simply on a default value or based on inexact and/or outdated information from the user. Additionally, for calendar entries that do not include location information, the reminder or alert does not take into account information regarding previously-visited addresses that may be accessible (and usable to create accurate reminders) on the handheld electronic device.